gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tambry
|birthday = Born mid-1990s |occupation =High school student |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Unnamed parents |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = Ma and Pa Duskerton |likes = Her cellphone Apps Gideon Gleeful (formerly) Robbie Valentino Throwing parties |dislikes = Being called "Tambers" People crying in cemeteries |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Status update: trapped in store with insane nine-year-old." |signature = |fate = Turned to stone}} Tambry (born in the mid-1990s) is one of Wendy Corduroy's friends and a cell phone addict. She is currently in a relationship with Robbie Valentino. History Season 1 Tambry is seen throughout "The Inconveniencing" as one of Wendy's friends. She goes with them to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store, but hardly interacts with the other teenagers, preferring to stay on her phone, texting and updating her status. In the store, she texts instead of partying, although Wendy notices that she looked up from her phone more than usual, which meant she was having fun. She is the first person to disappear once the ghosts attack, ending up trapped in a security monitor because they didn't like her doing normal teenage things like texting. After she is trapped, she changes her "status" to "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! <3 <3 <3." Dipper later saves her and the rest of the teens by doing the Lamby Lamby Dance for the ghosts. Tambry has small appearances in several episodes afterwards, like when she makes a cameo in "Dipper vs. Manliness" at Greasy's Diner, texting while sitting in a booth. She is seen in "Double Dipper," as one of the people watching Mabel and Pacifica Northwest compete for the Party Crown, while partying herself in the background. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Tambry is seen riding the Ferris wheel with Thompson at the Mystery Fair. In "Summerween" Robbie and Wendy mention her, saying that they are going to a party at her house while her parents are out of town. In "Boss Mabel" she is seen at the Mystery Shack, hanging out with Wendy. In "Gideon Rises," she is in the crowd cheering Gideon as he announces Gideonland. Shorts In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie" Tambry can be seen in the audience at Pony Heist. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," she attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party. She takes a picture of a shirtless Thompson with her phone's camera. She promises not to send it to anyone but then pushes the "send all" button. Tambry reappears in "Soos and the Real Girl," interacting with a clerk at the store "Overalls Are Cool Now" in the Gravity Falls Mall. In "Blendin's Game," Dipper and Mabel travel back in time and meet younger versions of Tambry and Wendy. Young Tambry blurts out to Dipper that young Wendy thinks he's cute, causing Wendy to push her off her tricycle. In "The Love God," she is tricked into going on a date with Robbie by Mabel (who sent her a text labeled "Your secret admirer"). The date goes badly until Mabel spikes their chili fries with a love potion, causing them to fall in love with each other. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she and Robbie attend the Northwest Fest after Pacifica opens the gates to Northwest Manor for the common folk. During the end credits, she walks in on Agent Powers and Agent Trigger arguing (while dressed like a couple). She remarks that she's "not even gonna ask," and walks away. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," she is in the grocery store behind Stan as he buys light bulbs. In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of her from "The Love God" is shown as Bill mentions picking his next pawn. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," she is seen in a group picture in Mabel's scrapbook of summer memories. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," she is mentioned by Wendy when she explains to Dipper that, during the events of Weirdmageddon, Bill's forces manages to capture Tambry along with Nate, Lee, and Thompson during a game of Truth or Dare at the cemetery. Personality Tambry is in many ways a stereotypical teenager. She enjoys texting and using social networking sites, even more so than other teens, and rarely looks up from her cellphone, as seen in "The Inconveniencing." She tends to be downbeat and apathetic to most things, giving off a somewhat gloomy demeanor. Robbie is the only person who she has shown more interest in than her phone. Appearance Tambry has the appearance of an emo/scene girl. She has light brown skin and short purple hair with a pink highlight in front of her left ear. She wears a purple and white shirt with a purple skirt, light purple leggings, and decorated black boots, along with two black earrings. She also carries around a black flip cell phone that takes up most of her time. She carries a black handbag in "The Inconveniencing" and "The Love God." Sightings Quotes Trivia *Some TV captioning misspells her name as "Tambri," instead of Tambry. *Wendy and Tambry have known each other for at least ten years. *In "The Love God" it is revealed that Nate has a crush on Tambry. ru:Тэмбри Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females